Breakaway
by A. Nutter
Summary: She took one of her hands away from his and placed it on his cheek. When he didn't pull away, she smiled and said, "Because you need to meet me, Doc." Ten, new travelling companion r
1. Prologue

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change... And Breakaway...

-B-

The Doctor stared at the girl who'd just announced she was taking over. "I'm sorry, what?"

Reyanne McCall was standing belligerently with her hands on her hips, like a small child. "Just what I said," she replied.

"Right..." the Doctor answered. "And I'm going to allow that because...?"

Reyanne chuckled, setting down her bag and sitting cross-legged on his chair. "You need a guide, Doc. You've never met Wellington, and how will you react when you do?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and he blinked at her, clearly not comprehending in the slightest. Reyanne rolled her eyes. "The Duke of Wellington? Lord Arthur Wellesley?"

"Right... So I'm going back to the Napoleonic War?"

"I knew you'd get it!" she crowed, clapping at him.

He pulled her hands apart an knelt in front of her, saying, "Give me a good reason why, and I may consider it."

She took one of her hands away from his and placed it on his cheek. When he didn't pull away, she smiled and said, "Because you need to meet me, Doc. My name's Reyanne McCall. I'm, depending what time we're in, a two-hundred-and-twelve-year-old Napoleonic soldier's wife. I know everything about you, but you know nothing about me. So you need to meet me."

He stood slowly, raising himself to his full height and looking down at her menacingly. Strangely enough, she laughed.

"Whatever, Doc. First, you need to go back to 1802. That's when I first met you. I was seven. You'll arrive in Rochester, just outside the Castle, to be exact.

"Then you'll go to 1808, my wedding day. Just by my being here, the Tardis knows exactly where to go.

"And the last place and date is a surprise. I can't make things too easy for you, now, can I?"

As she'd talked, he'd been shaking his head. "Why now?" he asked.

"You gave me a letter, telling me all of this, and no, you can't read it. Timelines, Doc!"

He nodded. "OK then."

She jumped up, saying, "Wonderful!" she picked up her bag. "Right. As soon as I leave, the Tardis will start going. So sit down and enjoy the ride, Doc. Once you land, obviously, you need to leave. The Tardis won't go again until you've seen and done what you need to."

Kissing his cheek and waving over her shoulder, she said, "Have fun, Doctor!"

As soon as she'd shut the door behind her, the Tardis started to go, and she stood back with her hair blowing in the wind of the Tardis' leaving.

Grinning, she winked out of sight like a bursting bubble.


	2. Chapter 1

As the Tardis went about its business, the Doctor sat back and marvelled at the audacity of this young slip of a girl.

No, he clarified to himself. Not young. She'd said she was from the Napoleonic Wars, so she definitely wasn't young.

The Tardis ground to a halt, and he got hesitantly to his feet. He wasn't used to having someone order him around, tell him where to go and what to do. Picking up his coat, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

About a hundred feet away from him were three children playing. Well, two boys were playing and a girl was sitting on the floor a few feet away crying.

Smiling slightly, he closed his eyes and the door behind him and moved to talk to the girl. She looked up as he approached and rubber her eyes before glaring at the boys.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"They won't let me play," she pouted, pointing to the boys, who looked to be playing a complicated game of chase. "They say I'm too little."

The Doctor chuckled gently. "Then I suggest we play our own game and make them jealous." Her eyes brightened a little, and by the time he'd finished explaining the game, she was nodding. When the Doctor brought out a big glove and a small ball, the boys stopped to watch and looked at the new man warily.

The young girl threw the ball, and the Doctor caught it, gently throwing it back. When he fumbled an easy catch, he got down onto one knee. When he caught it again, he was allowed to get up.

When they'd started, the girl had a slightly sad look on her face. As the game progressed, it had morphed to a slightly happier look, then to a smile, a real smile.

The boys looked intrigued when the girl laughed, and moved closer. The girl glared at them, as if to say, "My friend. Back off" then ignored them to concentrate instead on the game and her new friend.

The taller of the two boys pushed the other forward. The smaller boy glared at his friend and said, "Mister, can we play too?"

The Doctor answered, "That's really up to your friend."

The boys turned beseechingly to the girl. "Please, Reyanne? We promise we're sorry," the taller boy said.

'_Reyanne_?' the Doctor thought. '_So she wasn't lying to me._'

Reyanne looked between the two boys, biting hr lip and looking to be deep in thought. Finally, she said, "I guess so."

The boys both hugged her and turned to the Doctor. "What do we do, Mister?"

Sitting down, he explained to the boys what to do, and threw Reyanne the ball. She hadn't been expecting it, and dropped it. "That wasn't fair," she said, pouting again.

He shrugged, laughing. "That's the game."

She gasped and jumped on him, wrestling. Laughing, he got the upper hand easily, and she screamed, "Get him!" The boys attacked, and still laughing, he was trapped by them while they tickled him mercilessly.

Some time later, when they were all worn out, the boys sat asleep under a tree and the Doctor sat in the shade of the Tardis with Reyanne on his lap, cloud-spotting.

"I'm Reyanne McCall," Reyanne said suddenly.

"I'm the Doctor," he smiled down at her, pointing up at the sky. "What does that one look like?"

"It's definitely a cat, Doctor," she said, after careful deliberation.

A voice, calling from the Castle next to them, shouted, "Reyanne! Edward! Richard! Time for super!"

Reyanne leaped off his lap and woke the boys up. The voice called again, and Reyanne called back, "Coming, Mr McCreasy!" Running back to the Doctor, she said, "We haves to go now, Doctor. Will we see you again?"

"Maybe," he said, smiling again. He wrapped her small arms around his neck and whispered, "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye, Reyanne," he whispered back, kissing her forehead and hugging her gently. She let go and took off at a run to the castle, several feet behind the boys. Once they reached the doors, they stood back to wait for her, and she caught up, turning to wave to the Doctor.

He waved back, and once they were inside, he went back into the Tardis. As soon as he had sat back down onto his chair, the Tardis started moving again.

-B-

Well, here we are. It's all written, just needs to be typed up. But I'm awful at that. So, stick with me, and I'll try to finish it all. Thank you for reading! Chapters will get longer!

A. Nutter.


End file.
